Stories of Skyrim : Arthur Kill
by Gamer5310
Summary: Arthur Kill is my current character for the Elder Scrolls : Skyrim. I play while folding his stories. From even killing a wolf to becoming a werewolf, from defying Deadra or helping Aedra, I will make this story one fit for Sovngarde! Hope you enjoy reading it! Please send me reviews! I want to know what you all think! I have already reached 7 Chapters and I will release them soon!
1. Origins of Greatness

Born in Daggerfall just after the end of the Great War. He was the son of a wealthy merchant lord. His father forced him into trade and commerce since the day he could speak. Arthur had a natural nact for speech craft and was always charming and witty. However, he did not like his studies of trade and commerce. He preferred the art of swordsmanship; however his father did not let him go into such studies. This did not deter Arthur and every night, he would sneak out of his home and train his sword arm with a friend. He soon was one of the most skilled swordsmen in Daggerfall. However, he neglected his studies and his father was furious. Arthur was soon locked into his family's estate and was always kept in lockdown.

He was sneaky, always managing to get pass the guards at night, have a walk in the city or even train his sword and always come back before he was missed. At the age of 18, he was taken to the College of Trade and Commerce in Wayrest. That very year on his birthday, he finally had enough of his father's forced ambitions and ran away to adventure the world.

After his father found out, he hired mercenaries to capture his son and bring him back to be punished. So Arthur traveled as a runaway rogue. He always managed to evade capture. In High Rock, he was had quite a name for himself, Master Swordsman, Dashing Rogue, Charming with the ladies, Witty with the taverns and inns, all before his 20th birth date.

However on his 20th Birth date, his father had hired corrupt empire officials in every city in High Rock to capture his son so matter the cost. Arthur knew High Rock was no longer safe, and so he traveled to Hammerfell and became a Sellsword. In Hammerfell, there were a lot of sell swords, so Arthur had to learn more than just the art of sword; he trained in the art of stealth and assassination.

It was then that Arthur discovered his natural ability with the way of shadows. With his past experiences of his youth, he always knew what he had to do to be unseen. He decided that the best way to learn the way of stealth and assassination was to hunt, since hunting needed the same principals such as patience of the shadow, steady hand of the bow, fast action of an arrow and the silence of the night. So for the next 2 years he trained in the northern forests of Hammerfell.

After his training, he went on to become a sellsword again but this time, as an assassin. At first his targets were too easy, but soon his hirers were aware of his skill and he soon was assigned to kill leaders, nobles and once, even the King of Dragonstar. His skill was natural, something he himself could not explain, and he felt a power filling him every time he moved with the shadows, like memory of a past life.


	2. The Visions of Gods

One day, he was assigned to kill a noble in Taneth. He made his way there but got sidetracked into the Alik'r Desert. He was lost, no supplies, no food and more importantly, no water. He had no hope to return, for nine days, he wandered around trying to return to civilization. Each night after a whole day of walking, he would lie on the cold sand and stare into the stars. On the first day, he saw 1, on the second he saw 2, this continued until the 9th day. On the 9th day, there were only 8 stars; one more did not come on that night. He saw this as a sign that his time was up. The gods gave him only 8 days, one for each god there was.

But he was curious of why the 9th God, Talos, was not there. With all the strength he could, he got his bow, took out an arrow, and shot it to the direction of the stars. As he lost sight of his arrow, he caught sight of a star. It glowed slowly, but soon, it outshined the other 8 stars before it. With the sight of the magnificent star, Arthur collapsed from exhaustion. On that night, he dreamed he was on his way to the gates of the afterlife, as he reached the gate, he saw death on the other side. He knew it was time to cross the gate, however as he almost went through. A giant man stopped him from going through the gate.

The man pulled Arthur back, and beckoned him, he pointed Arthur to a different gate, Arthur looked at the gate and saw a land of red snow, land of brothers waging war, and the chilling cold. Arthur went to that gate, in the cold; he saw the black wings of darkness. Before he passed the gate, he looked back at the man who had pointed him here. The man looked familiar, as though they had met before. Arthur beckoned the man to follow him pass the gate, but the man shook his head and pointed beyond the gate to 2 figures in the cold. Arthur looked at the figures but he could not see their faces, however their eyes glowed as red as blood. One figure had the eyes of hatred and jealousy; the other had the eyes of cruelty and death. They did not allow the man to enter the gate, Arthur asked the man what to do, the man simply looked at Arthur and told him "Patience of the shadow, Steady hand of the bow, Fast action of an arrow and the Silence of the night", and with that Arthur walked pass the gate, before he saw a blinding light.

The morning sunrise awoke Arthur, he night sky was still in half motion. He could still scarcely see the eight stars. He searched for the ninth star and saw it still shining, even in the morning sunrises shine. He looked at the divine star and he felt it beckon him. He remembered the man in his dream, and so he followed the star. The desert sun was high in the sky, but the star still glowed as bright as a gem. The star was in the path of the sun, and just as the sun had blocked it, Arthur looked to where he was.

He was on a sand dune, he could see miles away, and in the distance, he saw a building. He saw civilization. After 10 days and 9 nights, he finally found his way to safety. The building was a temple, a temple to Talos, before Arthur could make it to the door, he collapsed again. The priests and monks of the temple took him inside and cared for him. The nurtured him back to health. When he woke up, he was under the main statue of Talos. As he was lying on the floor and looked up at the great statue, he saw that the man in his dreams was the same man on the statue. It was Tiber Septim, Talos.

For the next month, Arthur stayed in the temple, pondering the reason of his dream. He had many questions, was that really Talos? Why did Talos save him? What does Talos want? What was the Gate he went through? What did Talos mean when he said Arthur's principles? Arthur wanted answers and so, he studied everything he could of Tiber Septim in that temple. He learned many things, but the most intriguing was the fact that Tiber Septim was once a Breton assassin just like Arthur, named Hjalti Early-Beard. Arthur could not find answers, so he decided to find out where the gates lead to.

One day in the monastery, Arthur overheard that there was a civil war, an uprising that led the snow to become drenched in the blood of brothers who fight each other. When he asked where that was, they said Skyrim. Arthur was curious, and asked why they are fighting. The priests told him that Skyrim is in a civil unrest after the Great War, the Imperial Empire made a treaty with the Aldmeri Dominion and the Nords of Skyrim did not agree on these terms and are seeking independence from the empire. Arthur still curious, questioned the terms they did not agree on. The priests told him, the Aldremi Elves banned the worship of Talos in the empire, and were executing and torturing the worshipers of Talos all across the empire.

Arthur now knew what Talos wanted from him. Talos saved Arthur from death, so that he could save the land from the land in his dream. The brothers fighting, was the vision of the civil war which was causing the killing of kin. The 2 figures of hatred and prejudice, was the vision the Aldmeri Elves, not letting Talos' divinity into the land of cold, Skyrim. The only thing Arthur did not understand was the chilling dark wings, the black wings in the cold. This still haunted him. However Arthur now had a mission, another reason to be alive, to repay his dept to the gods, to save the land of the gods, to save the world or meet the gods in the next world.

And with that, Arthur traveled east from Dragonstar, into Skyrim. The first place he found himself was Rorikstead; he went to the inn and stayed a night. The next morning he woke up, ready to face this new land and all it can throw at him...


	3. Skyrim's Tale

Arthur woke up. He got out of bed and made his way to the main hall of the Inn.  
"Sleep well?" said the Innkeeper as Arthur lazily got out of his inn room.  
" Yeah " he replied.  
" Need a drink? Or Maybe a meal to eat?"  
" Nah, I'm good."  
" Well let me know if you need anything esle."  
"Much appreciated. Actually, know where I could get some information?"  
"Of what sort?" the Innkeeper replied with an eyebrow raised.  
"I'm from Highrock you see, I don't really know much about Skyrim. Would like to know the current events and all that."  
"Ah I see. Well you came to Skyrim at a wrong time friend, have a seat"  
Arthur made his way to the counter, took a seat and beckoned for a drink.

"Skyrim isn't fond of foreigners right now. We're being torn apart from a savagely cruel civil war that is tearing the whole country apart. Care for the full story?" said the Innkeeper, handing a drink.  
"I'm in no rush, but could you give me the important stuff?"  
"Alright then, to make it simple, the Stormcloaks led by Ulfric Stormcloak is trying to free Skyrim of the Empire. They say the empire is trying to remove Skyrim's culture. On a count of the empire banning the worship of Talos."  
"Because of the war with the Dominion?"  
"Aye it is. Normally in other regions of the empire, the people would keep quite and simply worship Talos in private, but we Nords are a proud and stubborn people, we won't let some measly treaty tell us who we can and can't worship."  
"Even if it leads to this bloodshed?"  
"Aye that be a shame, but we would never back out of a fight. Not after what the empire did at Markarth."  
"What did they do?" asked Arthur.  
"Well they say that at Markarth is where all this had started. You see, during the Great War, Markarth was overrun by savages who call themselves the Forsworn. They formed their own country apart of the empire. Which worked, they held off for a few years without the empire until..."

"Until the valiant nord hero, Ulfric Stormcloak led some nord militia infantry onto the city and with the power of the Thu'um, shouted the savages off the walls of the city!" shouted a young man across the room.  
"Eric, it's me who is telling the story, not you." Blasted the Innkeeper.  
"Sorry pa, but that's my favourite part." replied the young man.  
"Well anyway, yes Ulfric came and promised to get rid of the savages on the condition that the city allow free worship of Talos. The Jarl had no other choice, so he accepted the terms. Fool didn't know what he was getting us all into. After Ulfric reclaimed Markarth from the heatens, he was arrested by the empire."  
"Why? That hardly sounds like gratitude" questioned Arthur.  
"The Dominion heard of Ulfric's terms, they couldn't allow the empire to accept them, else risking another war. The empire was still weak from the last war, and so they had no choice but to arrest Ulfric. Somehow, Ulfric got away, and started a rebellion against the empire, a call to arms for the sons and daughters of Skyrim to fight for the freedom. And after that incident, the whole of Skyrim was asked the question, Stormcloak or Imperial?"  
"Is there anything esle in this story?"  
"Aye there might be something I forgot to mention. Ulfric's little party with the High King"  
"Murder is what I call it" said a shady little woman in the room. Everyone looked at her, but she continued to her drink and remained silent.  
"Sounds like quite a party then" laughed Arthur.  
"Aye, you see, a few days after being arrested and released, Ulfric was at the gates of Solitude. He was requesting an audience with Torig, the High King of Skyrim. Why Torig accepted is a big mystery to all of us but he did. It was the last mistake of his life."  
"The minute Ulfric was granted audience; he challenged Torig to a duel. As High King, Torig had no choice but to accept, for if he didn't he would be removed as High King. But since Ulfric used the power of the Thu'um in the duel, you can guess who won that battle."  
"Murderer." the shady women scoffed. "He shouted the King apart! Is that what a true son of Skyrim would do?" she stated. The inn remained silent.  
"Well... after that ordeal, they tried to arrest Ulfric. He made a run for it but was cornered at the gate. But the gatekeeper opened the gate. Ulfric got away, and resparked the civil war." Continued the Innkeeper.  
"Heard the gatekeeper is getting executed." Said a man finishing a bowl of stew.  
"Aye he is. Danm shame. He is taking the fury of the people of Solitude." Answered the Innkeeper.

Arthur remained silent, still taking in all the bits of information the Innkeeper had said.  
"Well I'll be taking care of the Inn now, stay as long as you like, I'll treat you a night"  
"Much appreciated, Thanks. But I think I'll go do some hunting and come back later."  
"Aye, good luck then. Skyrim is much more unforgiving than Highrock."  
Arthur got up and made his way outside, the first bit of sun he had seen in Skyrim was just at the peak of the sky.


	4. Rorikstead

As Arthur got out of the Inn, he saw the warm Skyrim sun at the middle of the sky.  
"Bah, overslept." He thought to himself.  
"I'll be lucky if there is any hunt at all... Then again, what kind of animals live in Skyrim anyway?"  
Arthur looked around, the village was small so not really much he could do. He saw some farmers tending the fields, so he decided to go ask for a good hunting spot.  
He saw a man bending down, picking up the crops.  
"Excuse me sir, do you know where I could find a good hunt anywhere around here?"  
The man looked up, Arthur realised he was the young man back at the inn.  
"Hmm?" the man replied.  
"Oh you were the innkeepers son, am I right? Eric was it?" Arthur asked.  
"Ah yeah, and you were the one my dad was telling the story to, nice to meet ya." Replied Eric.  
"Pleasures all mine, names Arthur."  
"Well Arthur, what was that question again? A hunting spot?"  
"Yeah I could do with some new pelts or venison. Problem is I'm new to Skyrim."  
"Well I'm no hunter so I can't track any deer. But actually, I might know a cave near here that has wolves." Eric thought.  
"Good enough, where is it?"  
"Just north, up this hill. Be careful though, the climbs a bit slippery."  
"Alrighty, thanks, better head up before the night comes along."  
"Hah, well alright, even wolves and time moves about, but I'll just be here farming...it's a boring life for me." Eric sighed.  
"Well when you put it that way, care to join me?" laughed Arthur.  
"Wow really? You wouldn't mind?"  
"Not as long as you know how to swing a sword"  
"How about a hoe or a shovel?" laughed Eric  
"...Close enough I guess. Just stay behind me"

They made their way up the hill, as they reached the peak, they heard a call from the town.  
"Eric you get back here! You haven't watered the fields yet!" shouted Eric's father.  
"Well I guess that's it for me then. Sorry Arthur" Eric sighed.  
"Tough luck Eric. Maybe next time."  
"With dad around, I doubt it." He sighed  
Arthur watched as Eric made his way down. He looked at the sky and saw the sun, he could tell it was around 2 or 3. Which was getting late if he still wanted to hunt.

He followed Eric's directions and found the cave. He made his way behind a rock and drew his bow. He saw a pack of 6 wolves. Since it was late, they were about to sleep.  
Arthur took an arrow and took aim at the alpha wolf. He steadied his shot and fired. Right between the eyes. It was a silent shot, the other wolves heard nothing and were still sleeping.  
"Well this is just too easy" Arthur thought to himself. He took another few shots and silently killed 3 more. Suddenly he heard something, he turned back and saw a wolf about to jump at him. He took out his sword, and cut the beast just as it was jumping at him. This time the kill woke up the other wolves, there were only 2 now but they both charged at Arthur. Arthur didn't panic, he took out a small dagger and threw it straight at one of the wolves. Clean thought its leg, causing it to fall and retreat. The last one hesitated but then charged. Arthur kicked it at its chin and cut its neck.  
Arthur made his way to the alpha wolf. He looked into the wolf den but it didn't really have all that much. However a corpse of a man caught his eye. He said a prayer to the man, but then his eyes saw the iron armour the corpse had on. Shame to let such good armour go to waste. He took the armour off but being honourable, he gave the man a small burial.

Arthur made his way back to Rorikstead with the armour in his pack and the alpha wolf on his back. It was night time, so he hid the wolf corpse before heading back into the inn. The inn was full of farmers drinking and dancing their troubles away with mead. Arthur made his way to the counter.  
"Now here is a man I'm glad to see. How was the hunting?" greeted the Innkeeper.  
"Fine thanks, hit me with an ale" replied Arthur.  
"Better hold still then" laughed the Innkeeper handing Arthur a bottle of ale.  
"Heard Eric tried to follow you hunting, sorry if the boy bothered ya." Continued the innkeeper.  
"Not at all. Actually, I was the one who invited him."  
"Oh you did? Well sorry to say, but the boy really ain't one for fighting."  
"Well he seems like he hates farming. Must be boring for him to be farming all his life. Couldn't you give him a break? Maybe to travel and adventure?"  
"He doesn't know to fight. Like I said before, Skyrim is a harsh place, my boy Eric will be in danger. "  
"Why not simply buy him armour? He needs to learn to defend himself, I'm sure armour will help."  
"I'd like to, but business has been slow since the war. You're the first to rent a room in weeks."  
Arthur thought for a while then came to a realisation. He took out the iron armour from his pack he had found from the wolf den.  
"Here, let him have my armour. Uh... You might want to clean it first though, blood and all that."  
"You would do that for my son? Thank you so much, Skyrim needs more foreigners like you, the nice and helpful type of foreign people."  
"You're welcome. I prefer light armour anyway."  
"I'll tell Eric the good news later, in the mean time. Here have another ale" the Innkeeper said, handing another ale to Arthur.  
Arthur had a few more ales then went to bed. He planned to move to another town as fast as he could. He still needed to find out more about his destiny in Skyrim. That night, Arthur had a dream.

Arthur passed the frozen gate. In the cold snow, he wandered endlessly. On the horizon, he saw 2 men fighting each other. One of them, wielding 2 battleaxes, was using great force to fight, while the other, wielding a sword and shield, seemed to watch the others movements. The battle continued, both men fighting to bring the other down. Suddenly, the man with the shield bashed forward, staggering his opponent and tripped him to the ground. This was it, it was time to kill his opponent. Arthur looked from a distant but he could see the two figures of the elves again, this time behind the man with the shield they were trying to stop him. Their efforts were in vain but just as the man was going to swing his sword, a gust of wind blew him back. They all looked up, a giant black figure was making its way down. It's wings were as dark as night, its presence as cold as ice. In a blink all around was filled with fire and destruction. The men ran, but not far. As the black figure saw the destruction, it seemed satisfied and flew away. The two men got back up and continued their battle. The two elves did nothing to stop the fight, but Arthur saw the smile in their faces as the two men fought and weakened each other.  
Arthur woke up. He was now more curious to his destiny. He was also afraid. He knew the dream was trying to tell him something, a vision. He only didn't know what. He got up and was ready to continue his adventure.


	5. Road to Whiterun

Arthur got out of bed and went to the counter.  
"Are you alright? Did you sleep well? You made quite a ruckus last night" asked the Innkeeper  
"Just a bad dream is all." Answered Arthur.  
"Well alright then. Will you going to stay another night? I'll prepare a better room if you'd like."  
"No, I think I'll be heading off. Need to move on for now." Said Arthur as he paid the innkeeper.  
"That's all I owe. Thanks for your hospitality." He continued.  
"Thank you for staying, hopefully you'll come back." Replied the innkeeper.  
"No doubt my adventures here will take me back to your Inn. Maybe I'll invite Eric to another hunt."  
"Don't expect too much from the boy" laughed the Innkeeper.  
Arthur made his way to the door.  
"Now before you leave, might I ask where you'll be going?" asked the Innkeeper.  
"Well, I'll just be wandering Skyrim for now. Maybe head on to Whiterun." Arthur replied.  
"Well walking from Rorikstead to anywhere is torture to your feet is what I say. If you want a ride to Whiterun, I think Ennis could help you. He usually sells our crops there, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you on his carriage. He is the short Redguard fellow by the carriage."  
"Alright, thanks."

Arthur got out of the Inn and went to find Ennis. He saw a carriage being filled with crops. He knew that must be the ride he was looking for. He saw a Redguard filling the carriage.  
"Excuse me, are you Ennis?" asked Arthur  
"That's my name. What do you need stranger?" the man replied.  
"Names Arthur, I heard you were heading up to Whiterun, wondering if you could give me a ride?"  
"Hmm, don't know if I have room. I already hired someone to keep guard of bandits." Replied Ennis.  
"I'll do it for free. I just want a ride to Whiterun is all."  
"Hmm... You do look like a fighter. Well alright, welcome to the ride my friend. Mind helping me load the rest of these crops onboard?" said Ennis.  
They both loaded the carriage and prepared for the long journey ahead. Arthur got his alpha wolf corpse and loaded it onto the carriage.  
"Woah, that's quite a catch you have there." Ennis stated as he looked at the giant animal.  
"Thanks, caught it fresh last night. It'll be worth quite the few septims. Though I haven't time to sell it, so you might as well take it." Replied Arthur.  
"No need friend, here take some pay. This fine beast it worth way more to be given for free." Said Ennis handing Arthur a bag of septims.

They continued to load the cart with supplies when suddenly Arthur heard someone call for him.  
"Hey Arthur! Going so soon?!" shouted the man. Arthur looked back and saw it was Eric in his new Iron Armour.  
"Oh Eric! Yes, need to continue on. Looks like that armour is a perfect fit." replied Arthur.  
"Yeah, thanks to you, my dad said I could go adventuring anywhere I want."  
" Well then, guess all you need now is a sword." Laughed Arthur.  
"Hahah, a shovel can still knock out a man or two don't you think?" replied Eric.  
"I decided to become a mercenary, that way I can travel Skyrim and earn some coin along the way. Just call me Eric the Slayer." He continued.  
"Eric the Slayer, eh? Sounds gruesome." Laughed Arthur.

"My dad said I needed to pick a name that says who I really am, but no one wants to hire Erik Green-thumb or Erik Hoe-Pusher. No, I need a name that will strike fear into my enemies." He replied.  
"When you have enemies that is." Laughed Arthur.  
"Don't make to much! But if you do, I'd be happy to help you take care of them!" he continued.  
"Hopefully we can do it together, you are always welcomed here. Come back anytime!"  
"We're all set Arthur, you coming or what?" said Ennis in his carriage.  
"Alright, well, until next time Eric."  
Arthur made his way onboard the carriage and they started their journey to Whiterun.

Arthur got his bow ready and sharpened his sword. He wasn't expecting trouble from wolves or animals, but hearing about this civil war, he knew supplies must have been low.  
"How long is the journey to Whiterun, Ennis?" Arthur asked.  
"About half a day to reach Fort Greymore, which is half the journey." He replied.  
"Will we be stopping somewhere until tomorrow or will we be continuing through the night?"  
"Well, I'm hoping the Imperials at the fort will allow us to stay inside their walls, but the war is uncertain, I'm not sure if the fort is even in their control."  
They continued their journey. Arthur kept watch for trouble, but his eyes only saw the beauty of the land. The open fields of Whiterun were a sight to see. They passed a tall monument, a tall proud monument shaped like an eagle, Ennis said it was a monument to mark a great battle led by a warrior named Gjulkar. As they continued, the cold air fresh air of Skyrim were deep in Arthur's lungs, he saw the mountains and hills that seemed to touch the clouds. It was like nothing he had seen before.

Nothing much happened during their journey until a few Imperial soldiers passed by.  
"Halt. State your business in Imperial territory." Asked the officer.  
"Just delivering these crops to Whiterun officer." Ennis replied.  
"I'm going to have to see a permit." Demanded the officer.  
"Sure, here you go. Is there a problem?" replied Ennis handing the officer a grant by the Jarl.  
"Just following imperial procedure." The officer replied.  
"Everything seems to be in order, carry on citizen." Continued the officer.  
"Thank you, before we go, might I ask which side is controlling Fort Greymore?" asked Ennis  
The officer seemed suspicious. "That is imperial business, be on your way."  
"Ofcourse officer."  
As they got a little further from the imperial soldiers. Arthur saw the suspicion in their faces as they looked back at the carriage.  
"The imperials here are a lot more hostile then the ones back in Hammerfell and Highrock" he said.  
"They can't help it, this war is taking it's toll. We are the ones caught in the middle." Bjorn replied.  
"So what's the plan? I don't think the imperials are going to allow us inside."  
"Guess we will go through the night. Can you handle the night watch?"  
"Yeah, I prefer the darkness of night, makes it easier to hide."

The rest of their journey was uneventful. They rode on until night. The night of Skyrim was just as beautiful as the day. The two moons lit the sky in full view. It was surprisingly brighter then Arthur expected, so he could still see the open fields and all the deer and elks. "A good hunt" he thought.  
On the horizon, he could see the city of Whiterun. Built along the hill in the middle. The lights of the city were bright and lighted the city like a lighthouse in the endless ocean of plains.

They were about to pass Fort Greymore when they heard a commotion just a few miles away from the fort walls.  
"Sounds like fighting, and lots of it" said Ennis.  
"I'll go scout ahead might be too dangerous to go through the road." Replied Arthur. He was eager to see the first battle he had seen in his life. He drew out his bow and snuck behind a rock on top of a hill. He looked at the battle in front of him. It was utter chaos. Death was everywhere. The catapults were shooting boulders at the walls had only made the stone fall and crush the fighters bellow. Imperial mages were shooting fire and lightning, burning not only their opponents but also their comrades. Their screams meant nothing to the others and they continued their bloodshed. The archers on the walls were firing fire-edged arrows, some of the soldiers caught on fire and were trying to get the arrows out. Pools of blood lay on the ground, in the middle of every few were piles of dead warriors. The fighters were hacking at each other. Healers were trying to do all they could, but as they tried to heal their comrades, they themselves were hacked by the enemy. Arthur froze in place as he took in all that was in front of him. Never before in all his adventures did he ever seen so much bloodshed. Destiny or not, he was determined, now more than ever, to end this bloody war. One way or another.  
He returned to Ennis who was waiting for him at the carriage. He could see Arthur's face was filled with shock.  
"Arthur you're back, what happened? Is the road safe to go through?" he asked.  
"No, the battle up there is too harsh to go through, we need to go off road." Replied Arthur.  
"Alright, we will just bypass the entrance of the fort. By the sound of it, the Stormcloaks must have reached the gates."  
They went off road and continued their bumpy way. Arthur got his bow ready incase they were spotted. Beyond the road was the battle and he knew that they would be attacked if they saw their supplies onboard. They made their way to the Whiterun western tower. The guards were much more nicer compared to the imperials.  
"Hello there." Ennis shouted to the guards.  
"Another quiet night I hope." Replied one of them.  
"Not unless you're at Greymore!" shouted Arthur.  
"Well lucky for us we aren't at Greymore then!" laughed another guard.  
"Well I'd be a lot warmer and a lot happier with a belly full of mead" laughed one of the guards.

They continued their journey back on the road and reached Whiterun stables without any other incidents. It was late in the night. Arthur wanted to go to the local inn but the stable master offered them a much cheaper room. Arthur was too tired to walk up the city, so he accepted.

That night Arthur had a nightmare. The dreamt about the battle at Greymore. As he approached Greymore, he was suddenly in the middle of the battle. He was alone with no allies. Someones head was in his hand and his sword covered in blood was in the other. All the soldiers looked at him and everyone charged at him. He was surrounded. He was about to be hacked to pieces but he woke up from the shock.


	6. Helgen

Arthur didn't sleep well that night. He was tired. Even so, with all his strength he got up and walked outside the stable. He turned and saw the full glory of the city. It seemed so peaceful. Touched by the sunlight, it was like a sanctuary from the horrors of battle. Arthur wanted to go into the city, but the guards wouldn't allow it.  
"Halt. City is closed on a count of recent war activities within the hold." Stated the guard.  
"You mean the battle at Fort Greymore?" asked Arthur.  
"No, that battle has long been fought. The jarl hardly cares for that fort anymore. But haven't you heard? The Stormcloaks were ambushed somewhere near Dark Water Crossing. The captives must have been important, since the imperials are going to execute them at Helgen. Caused quite a stir, Jarl closed the city until the imperials move out." Replied the guard.  
"Helgen, eh? Where is that? Wouldn't want to miss this." Asked Arthur.  
"It's south of Riverwood. Just ask the carriage taxi take you, not that far really."  
"Alright, thanks." Replied Arthur.

Arthur found a carriage willing to take him to Helgen. As they went up next to the river, Arthur was tired and went to sleep. He awoke just outside of Helgen.  
"Have a good nap?" joked the driver.  
"Wonderful really." Laughed Arthur.  
"Well this is as far as I go, the imperials officers wouldn't allow a carriage inside." Said the driver.  
"Alright then, thanks for the lift. Here is your pay."  
"Much ablodged" replied the driver.

Arthur looked at the town of Helgen just infront of him. It was surrounded by stone walls filled with imperial archers keeping watch. "The captives must be really important to have so much protection" he thought to himself. He walked to the gate where he was asked to tie up his weapons for safety reasons. This was a strange thing to do, even for the imperials. He was eager to know who was being executed. As he walked into the town, he saw a giant crowd of people all surrounding the main field. Arthur found a house he managed to climb up the roof of and have a better view.

In the middle of the field, he saw an imperial in golden armour, wearing the symbol of the Emperor. Arthur thought it must have been an imperial general from Cyrodyll. The general was talking to a few high elves in their golden elven uniforms. Deep down inside, Arthur looked as if this was all familiar. He took a seat in the thatched roof of the house and just as he did, he saw a few carriages come from the gates. They were filled with Stormcloak soldiers, all tied and bloodied. The carriages lined up and an imperial officer ordered the captives to get out.  
"Line up when we call your names" shouted the officer.  
"Ralof of Riverwood" stated an imperial soldier. The man walked into line.  
"Lokir of Rorikstead"  
"No, no! This can't be happening!" said the prisoner.  
"I'm not with them! You can't do this!" he continued.  
"Get in line prisoner!" shouted the officer.  
"You Imperials aren't going to get me!" the prisoner stated as he made a run from the guards.  
"Archers!" ordered the officer.  
Arthur looked as 4 arrows went through the man.  
"Anyone else feel like running?" mocked the officer.  
The rest of the prisoners were called up until only one was left. He looked like a tall nord with blond hair. His mouth was oddly enough covered with a piece of cloth, maybe to stop his ranting Arthur thought. His armour was different from the other soldiers. Arthur thought it was just a Stormcloak general. In anticipation, everyone waited for his name to be called.  
"Ulfric Stormcloak." Stated the officer.  
The reaction of the crowd was mixed. Some were cheering as loud as they could. Others were shouting rants and insults. Others remained quiet but Arthur was shocked. The leader of the rebellion that is tearing this land apart is right here. About to be executed, he thought this was the end of it then. The end of this civil war. As Ulfric made his way to the line of prisoners, the imperial general spoke.  
"Ulfric Stormcloak... Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a Hero doesn't use the power of the voice to kill his king and usurp his throne." He stated. Boos and cheers came from the crowd.  
"You started this war. Plunged Skyrim into chaos. But now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." He continued.  
Suddenly from the skies, a loud chilling roar was heard. It echoed on the surrounding mountains.  
"What was that?" questioned an officer.  
"Nothing. Continue the execution." ordered the general.  
" Give them their final rights" ordered the officer.  
A priest of Arkay was called. She stated  
"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessing of the Eight Devines upon you..."  
"Oh by Talos, shut up and let's just get this over with!" shouted a prisoner as he got out of line and infront of the executioner.  
"As you wish." mocked the priest.  
"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" mocked the prisoner.  
The prisoner put his head down and was ready to be beheaded.  
"The gods are smiling down on me imperials, can you say the same?" he proudly stated.  
The executioner's chop was quick and clean. Straight through the neck.  
"As brave in death, as he was in life" stated one of the prisoners.  
From the crowd, a few shouts of ranting were heard. "Justice!", "Death to the Stormcloaks!".  
"You are next Ulfric" mocked the officer  
Suddenly, another roar was heard from the sky. This sounded even closer then the last.  
"There it is again" stated a soldier.  
"I said, Ulfric is next" ordered the officer in an angry tone.  
Ulfric went up the executioners block. His head on the block. As the executioner got his axe up. Arthur froze. He remembered... This was all familiar. It was his vision, the men fighting, one of them about to be killed. All that was missing was...

Suddenly some people among the crowd screamed.  
" WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!" shouted the Imperial General. Everyone looked at the skies. Among the tall clouds, something was coming down. Arthur looked and saw the black wings in the cold air. The ice cold presence around it. And in a blink of an eye... everything around him was engulfed in flames. Arthur staggered and fell from the roof of the building, just as he did, the figure shouted out fire from its mouth. This finally awakened Arthur from his frozen state. He ran for cover. He looked again at the dark figure. To his horror, he saw that it was... a dragon.


End file.
